


Breakfast

by RainbowKittn



Series: Time Petals Prompts [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Breakfast, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKittn/pseuds/RainbowKittn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wants breakfast. The Doctor wants something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> For the TimePetalsPrompts drabble prompt of "Breakfast".

Rose flitted into the galley, wearing only a men’s half-buttoned shirt and went straight to the fridge. The Doctor followed, wearing only his boxers.

“But Rooooose!” he whined.

“Uh-uh! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!” she sang, pulling out eggs.

“Okay… a banana? Bananas are good!”

“Nope! I want eggs!” She cracked one on the side of a pan while the doctor whined somewhat pathetically. “But…”

He was behind her immediately. “But?”

“Well, this is going to take a while to cook…” Rose turned and flashed him a salacious grin. The doctor groaned and kissed her urgently.


End file.
